Digimon: The Chrono Wars
by Naito Writer
Summary: Digimon X-overs:A war in the future is coming to the past and no matter what the outcome the results are the same, so they must somehow band together and stop this ultimate evil before everything is destroyed. Pairings included.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer:The Copyrights used in this fic belong to the people that rightfully made them except for the OC's I have made.

My first all Digimon crossover fic, and the villain came to me after watching Sonic and the black knight on youtube. Tell me what you think after reading this. Also I'm taking a break from my Rider fics to get more idea's to continue.

* * *

Digimon 02/03/04/05

Digimon: The Chrono Wars

Prologue

Digimon Tamers Dimension: 17 years in the future.

Hovering over the destroyed city of Shinjuku that now lies in ruins at night was an enormous flying fortress that is doubled as a dark castle with four main towers that produce d a purple barrier to cover the castle bit, underneath was part of the fortress sticking out, it had 2 launch catapults on both sides and built in parts around are defence weapons to stop any kind of attack and at the front was a large bay door for depositing land troops. But I bet the occupant did not expect the guest he was about receive.

* * *

A shooting ball of light came down on the left side catapult, landing with an explosion. Slim black version armoured Knightmon with blood red eyes, wielding blank shields and suitable swords for their new attire, along with fully metal dark silver Andromon's that include a visor covering the mouth area. Both troops marched out of the hanger bay doors.

In time for the Digimon known as Gallantmon to walk out of the flames, his cape fluttering about, his Guilmon shaped visor pulled down and both his weapons in hand. "Where are they?" His lowered head now raised to them, "Tell me where they are, or I will show no mercy at all to any of you!" The threat and anger could be heard from his dual voice.

Both kinds held their guard ready for what he would throw at them. "So be it. LIGHTNING JOUST!" Launching the first attack from his lance in the form of an electrical blast, easily deleting two D-Knightmon, before he shoots forth letting out his anger in a yell.

* * *

Meanwhile inside the main building of the castle in a wide empty room supported by tall pillars, where at the end of the room a circular seal covered with symbols and words in data form. It was glowing red that created a dome keeping an 8 year old girl inside, having shoulder length hair the same colour of her fathers and the eyes of her mother. Wearing a green plain dirty T-shirt, gray cargo pants and gray shoes. Also around her neck was a silver locket.

Holding in her arms a yellow furred female Gigimon with violet triangles under her eyes. Standing outside the dome facing away from her was a tall shadow all black demonic knight, having slight bulky armour with red lining that showed its chest and a glowing red orb embedded in it, its gauntlets reached to close to the forearms and the back of its hands, dark red demon wing shoulder guards, double tipped boots that reach the knees with armour above them as well like the upper part of the arms. The helmet was like Gallantmon Crimson mode in an all black design showing his blood red eyes, and having a thin flamed ponytail reaching to the waist.

"It seems they have come for you." He said in a dark voice having his arms folded, staring at a summoned screen. Even though scared she showed relief along with the Digimon, "I knew they would, when he gets here their going to kick your butt." She says to him with a small glare.

With a wave of his hand the screen vanishes, then he turns halfway to them with narrowed eyes "You think I did not predict this, I knew they would come. After all isn't it a fathers job to protect their children?"

* * *

Piercing a D-Knightmon through the chest, he slams his shield into an Andromon. "Dark blade!" Having dark energy charging through the sword, two of them let loose a wave. Having Gallantmon leap over the attack, after landing his shield began to charge pointing it on the Digimon blocking his way "SHIELD OF THE JUST!!" Firing a powerful blast that takes out most of them.

Making a run for the opening having to knock aside a D-Knightmon, then kneed an Andromon out of the way, making it through just get his arms grabbed by a retractable chained hand belonging to a couple of robotic versions of Golemon known as Metamon with glowing red eyes, getting his arms pulled in separate sides.

Inside his sphere a 31 year old muscled Takato Matsuki with short spiked up hair was gritting his teeth, holding out his right arm that holds a gold wrist gauntlet with a built in Digivice from the looks of it. The right half holds a screen with a line of directional buttons and a select, on the left part was a card swipe system and attached to it was a black fingerless glove with a red Hazard symbol on the back.

Summoning a card into his left hand with a white back instead of green, swiping it through the slot "Digi-Modify! Dual blast activate!"

Outside both of Gallantmon's weapons disappear to have his hands get covered with yellow energy, he aims them at the Metamon launching a strong blast at them. Sending the two crashing into the walls behind them.

* * *

"It seems they are determined to rescue you both." Now staring into the screen that showed the knight going down the corridor using his lightning joust on another one of his minions. "Our dad's can't be stopped, they've beaten worse along with our mom's and you can't stop either of them." Having a smirk on her.

Turning to them he said "Thank you for reminding me about something young one." With a sense of a smirk.

* * *

Now ending up in the castle area after creating a hole that leads to the area he was in, stopping to take a look around, only to notice the court yard he was in by the main building was a bit wide and empty, as if. "It's a trap!" Guilmon exclaims, they moved out of the way of the energy shots that were fired in almost every direction.

Skidding as he landed to the side, Gallantmon took a look above to see 15 ADR04-Bubbles, except these had no cord attached but a small orb filled with the energy they needed. Calling on his shield to quickly block more incoming shots.

He called on another modify card swiping it through the slot, "Digi-Modify! Blaze tornado activate!".

A ring of fire surrounds him, until it bursts into a fire tornado taking in the attacks. As this happens Gallantmon moves in, taking in what he could which were 4 Bubbles.

"Digi-Modify! Burster activate!" Swiping his next card.

The tornado then explodes into a number of fireballs causing damage to the part he was in and the rest of the ADR's. Him on the other hand was unscathed after that, only the slow breaths that could be heard, now he went on inside without any interruptions, for some odd reason.

* * *

"Your father's will be here anytime now." He said calmly watching the door for they're arrival, that pretty much led to the exploding door, not at all making him flinch. Walking through it was the white knight himself, having both shield and lance in hand.

"Takato Matsuki and Guilmon." Plainly saying their names as if being reunited with someone they already knew. "Gaiasmon the Dark knight." He replied in their dual voice.

The two within the dome were happy seeing him. "Daddy!" The young human calls out to him, with the Digimon in her arms wagging her tail. Looking over at what he could see Gallantmon asked in Takato's voice with worry "Amelia are you and Luna alright?"

The human named Amelia gave a nod, while Luna the Gigimon she had, replied "Were fine, but he knew you were coming."

Letting out a chuckle at hearing that, "You spoiled my surprise, no matter. I knew you would be coming Gallantmon, that is why I did not have the shield cover the entire fortress, or have the weapons fire on you and the lack of resistance you had outside. I wanted you here to witness a little test of mine." With a raise of his right arm, he snaps his fingers.

Looking up Gallantmon could see a large metal ring cover the wall above with oval dark blue energy surging out into bolts. "What is that? What are you going to do!?" Shifting his sights back to the knight, who stood with hands behind his back.

"I wanted a test to see if your daughter possessed the same power as you, wielder of the Hazard, after all she is your flesh and blood along with that wife of your's." As he spoke the ring began to spin slowly but started to go faster "This would be the result, if it succeeds then this place would probably explode but that won't be a problem with the both of us, and if it fails. Then I wasted another human and Digimon life for nothing."

"NOOO!!" Yelling this in anger, Gallantmon shoots off immediately for the girl's that were shown to be now frightened a the spinning ring. Just as he was about to pass, Gaiasmon grabs him by the helmet and pushes him away hard, landing him on his back with a scrape.

Shaking it off he quickly gets up and jumps high, pointing his lance "Lightning joust!" Firing his lighting attack on him.

Watching this he waves his left hand after raising it, summoning his sword with a black hilt and dark red demon wing safeguard, the blade was like a medieval type with a dark hexagon purple glowing gem in the middle of it showing on both sides. Calling on this weapon Gaiasmon points it at the attack, having the sword absorb it.

Turning it into a red kind he gave it a swing to the sender, letting it reverse back to him, this time though Gallantmon felt it feeling the shocking feeling through his body, he managed to hang in there.

Giving out a glare Takato calls on a modify card into his hand, before swiping it "Digi-Modify! Wind move activate!"

Giving an X like lash to the air infront creating a sharp wind current in that form, with its speed it pushed Gaiasmon back a little. Only because he held back the attack with his sword, having one hand on the hilt and the other on the blade, the gem began to glow covering the blade giving it power, to slice the wind attack sending separate ways into either walls.

"The deck of the Guardians, when was the last time you used that against me." Was what he said, before having to block another Lightning joust this sending it to the wall on his right.

As this goe's on Amelia and Luna stare up at the ring, that had energy surges coming out. Gathering together into a ball, that fired an electrical blast down on the dome.

Seeing this Gallantmon passed the dark knight, going into a run since Gaiasmon moved way from the seal. Raising the left arm he fired a dark metal chain from the palm of his hand, that has a short energy blade at the end. It flies passed the holy knight, before wrapping round him and with a hard pull, brings the knight in.

Managing to jump over him with a flip to land a drop kick to his back.

Summoning 2 cards this time before immediately swiping one of them "Digi-Modify! Intangible activate!"

With this he became like a ghost to phase through the chains.

Now swiping the second card he had "Digi-Modify! Shift speed activate!"

His speed not only became increased but as he made his way to the seal, he left after images with each time he stopped to continue. Except Gaiasmon had other plans, he thrusts the blade into the floor. At the same time as the energy struck the dome, a wall of blades shoots out blocking his way again.

"Daddy!" Amelia yells out to him in a scared tone with a shaking Luna in her arms, with the energy surrounding their prison seeping into the seal making it glow bright.

Spinning round to face Gaiasmon who still had his sword in the floor, "LET THEM GO NOW!" Guilmon shouts to him in rage, to get nothing as an answer. When Gallantmon was about to attack, he heard the girls scream and turned back looking through the space to see the energy strike them inside.

Taking deep breaths at the sight the lance and shield vanish so he could try and break through the wall with his punches, but they did nothing. So he tried leaping over them, just to have the wall extend in height. After landing and hearing the screaming, unknown on what's happening to them.

So he did the one thing nobody thought he would ever do, he turned to Gaiasmon and got on one knee saying to him in his dual voice with his head lowered "Please their just kids, let them go." Takato was close to tears at hearing his daughter and Luna like this, the same with Guilmon.

All Gaiasmon did was watch him make a fool of himself by doing this, and with no emotion at all as he gave him his answer "No."

Shooting his head up with shock obviously read underneath that visor, just as a bright flash filled the background.

Inside the bright dome without knowing to Amelia a white symbol slowly appeared on her forehead, followed by glowing wide eyes that followed by the body and Luna. Something was happening.

Retracting the wall to see this, all that was seen is the light of the dome and the energy coming from the ring. Gallantmon quickly summons the Aegis shield, aiming it for the ring but before he could call out his attack. The dome cracks then explodes unleashing a shock wave that knocks Gallantmon onto his back, and Gaiasmon was un-fazed by it.

Getting slowly up the Bio-merged Digimon could see a gray portal above to where the dome was and Amelia still with Luna were under it. They looked into the eyes of not Gallantmon but the two that were fused as him, "Daddy?" Amelia said in tears that were flowing from her eyes, still having the symbol on her forehead.

"Amelia." In Takato's voice calling out to her, as he got to his feet a bit shaky.

"Dad." This time from Luna calling to her father with worry.

"It's okay Luna, I'm coming." In Guilmon's voice, as the knight reached out to Amelia with his free hand, with her doing the same. But before they could touch, Amelia and Luna were sucked into the portal before it closed.

With his hand still out frozen in shock at what they had seen, the limb fell to his side along with himself to his knee's.

His eyes were wide and his mouth was opened with no words coming out, Guilmon was also the same as he did not say a word.

But Gaiasmon on the other hand, being the heartless monster that he was quietly laughed that became louder, "That was unexpected (laughing) I guess the power of Hazard is a mysterious source after all, when being passed down to a child." His laughter then halted when seeing the enraged knight who was shown shaking as he rose to his feet.

Calling his lance while turning to face him, "You.." Guilmon quiet voice said,

"You." Takato said a bit louder than the previous showing the anger that was in it, calling on the same symbol as Amelia had but it was glowing red along with his eye's.

Patiently waiting to what they had started to say, having his sword in hand ready for what's to come.

"YOU MONSTER! I'M GOING TO DELETE YOU IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!!" They shout in their dual voice at the top of their lungs in absolute rage. Before going into a charge for the Digimon known as Gaiasmon the Dark Knight of the unknown, the bringer of chaos to this world and maybe other's.

TO BE CONTINUED!

* * *

Read and Review on what you think about this fic and if you have any ideas for OC Digimon let me know.


	2. 1:The unknown girl

Disclaimers: The shows and characters used in this story are owned by the people that truly made them except for the OC's I put in.

I am continuing this and my other fics to let you all know, except for The Changed Tamer that's a One-shot unless you want more like that. Anyway Read, Review and enjoy this new chapter of Digimon: The Chrono Wars.

* * *

Digimon 02/03/04/05

Digimon: The Chrono Wars

1:The unknown girl.

* * *

Digimon Tamers Dimension: 17 years in the past.

It's been 2 years since the defeat of the D-Reaper and the Parasimon and things have been calm, well except for Bio-emergences that come to the Real World. But never the less the Tamers had kept their home safe from them.

On a beautiful sunny Friday somewhere in the park a portal opens and ejecting from it was an 8 year old girl named Amelia Matsuki and her Digimon friend Luna a yellow data type Gigimon, struggling to keep her eyes opened the girl could only see green grass and a tree that was infront of her, before she passed out along with Luna who was already there.

* * *

The 14 year old Takato Matsuki was on his way from school to see how Guilmon was doing in the shed located in the park. After the incident with the D-Reaper and a week before Rika's birthday, Takato and Jeri decided to remain as just friends because of the memories of Takato turning Guilmon into Megidramon after Leomon's deletion. But for some reason he felt okay with it.

So now he was here today making his way up the steps, while somewhere else Kazu and Kenta were probably playing cards somewhere with their partners after getting them from home.

Arriving at the shed Takato could see his partner curled up asleep, so with a smile he made his way towards him. Giving the Digimon a shake to try and wake him, only it would take more than that to wake him "Guilmon, it's time to get something to eat."

Snapping his eye's open at the word Guilmon gets up quick, giving Takato a bit of a spook, "Great Takatomon! I'm hungry." Making his Tamer laugh a little at the child like antics, no matter the years that pass Takato doubt's Guilmon would ever grow up.

Before coming to the exit Guilmon stopped to take a whiff of the air, getting a strange scent. This got Takato's attention as he looked at him and asked "What's wrong Guilmon?" But the saurian just takes a couple more sniffs, turning round in a direction away from where they came from he said "I smell a Digimon." Before running off in that direction.

"Guilmon wait!" Takato exclaimed going after him, that will be a tricky thing to do since Guilmon is a bit faster than the human boy.

* * *

Coming to a tree covered part of the park Takato was taking a breather by a tree as he lost track of his partner. "Boy (pant) Guilmon sure can run (pant) When he's hungry." Getting his breath back, Takato was about to go and find him when he heard a rustle in the bushes opposite him.

He went in for a look thinking it was Guilmon, but as he looked a yellow ball with eyes, feet and violet triangles under it's yellow eye's popped out. Giving him a fright Takato lands on his butt, while staring at this Digimon after the surprise wore off, "Hello, what are you doing in there. Are you hiding from something?" He says to it, seeing the Digimon tilts it's head to the side as a response.

The Tamer took out his D-Arc to look up it's info, but as the image appeared NO DATA was what came up, "No data?" Sounding confused on this. "Takatomon!" He heard coming from his partner, as the Digimon made his to his side. Guilmon turned his head now noticing the curious Digimon, that was staring at him.

Luna stared at the Digimon that looked a little like her father, before she went into the bush. "Hey wait." Takato calls out to her, beginning to chase the Digimon that came out the other side with Guilmon following behind this time.

Making it past a couple of tree's that led to a secluded part that he didn't know about, the boy came too a stop at who the Gigimon was with, an unconscious 8 year old girl.

Running to her side to see if she was alright, Luna stood in the way before he could get any closer, with a growl. So Takato had to reassure her, "It's okay, I just want to see if she's alright." It did work but she kept an eye on him incase.

Getting on a knee he turns her round to see her face and she kind of looked familiar, but he decided to think about that later. With an arm under her he lifted her slightly to see if she was okay, "Are you okay, come on wake up." Starting to shake her gently.

Her eye's began to flutter open, seeing a blurred figure holding her. "Daddy." Muttering out thinking that's who's holding her, but her vision got clearer and realized that it wasn't her father holding her.

"I'm sorry!" Shooting up into a sitting, but she felt a bit dizzy and fell back lucky for her Takato was still where he was to catch her. "Easy, you were unconscious so be careful, it's a good thing your partner led us here or else who knows what would have happened."

Rubbing her forehead because of the little headache she got, it didn't take long for it to go and Takato to help her up. She felt a bit wobbly so the boy gave her a piggyback, taking her to a bench that was close by away from the secluded area.

* * *

After finding one to sit on with Luna on her lap looking concerned and Guilmon by Takato's side. They sat there for a few seconds before he asked "So are you feeling better?" Seeing her stare at Luna, being a bit shy to reply.

"Well you look fine. So are your parents close by?" He asks trying to spot someone that looks like their looking for her. Amelia shakes her the decided to say something, "W-where am I?" Hugging Luna like she was a teddy bear.

Takato looked a bit confused at the question, thinking on how she did not know where she was if she was found collapsed where he found her, but he gave her an answer anyway "Well your in Shinjuku park." This caused the girl and Digimon to widen their eye's, what seems to be stunned.

Looking round the place while thinking 'It looks like the same, kinda.' Not noticing the gogglehead staring. Luna was just observing the living tree's unlike the dead one's back home, also how much everything was different than what they remembered.

"How about me and Guilmon help you find your parents?" Takato offered, before hearing Guilmon's stomach growl, Then followed by Luna's and hers came with an embarrassed blush. "After we get these guy's something to eat." He added.

* * *

Finding a nearby hot dog cart he ordered a few each for the two seeing as it will be enough until they can get something else for them later. So they were now looking for Amelia's parents, even though it was hopeless but Takato didn't know that.

After spending time looking to come to a failure Takato's next suggestion was to take her to the police, but she declined saying that she could find 'her own way home'.

After a non reassured goodbye Takato quickly left with Guilmon after looking at the time, saying that he was late along the way. Leaving the two alone Amelia asks Luna who along with her kept their eye's on the two until they were out of earshot. "Luna. Why did I get a familiar feeling from him?" She asked her friend, keeping her eyes on where the two were.

"I don't know Amelia, but I felt the same with that Digimon he was with." She replied with the same bit of confusion as her, then looks up at her after remembering their problem with worry "Amelia. How did we come here and where are we?"

Looking down at her with a soft look she said to her with a smile "I don't know, but don't worry Luna we'll find a way home. Somehow." Not sure of herself on how an 8 year old girl and her Digimon friend are supposed to figure out how to get themselves home when they don't know where the heck they are

* * *

Digimon Tamers Dimension: 17 years in the future.

Waking up with a groan. Wearing camouflage gray cargo jeans, a black fitting T-shirt along with a black short sleeved jacket, black boots and a fingerless strapped glove on his other hand, having a black belt that has a silver metal deck case with a split open sided top, having Gallantmon's shield with a pair of white angel wings instead of it's symbol, along with having Crimson modes sword Blutgang on the outside of the shield behind it, blade pointing down.

Getting up while rubbing his head Takato stares round to see he was out of the fortress and on the ground of the city, with said flying base gone. As he tried to remember he heard the groan of his partner, who was a little bigger than normal, baring a scar on the top of his right shoulder from a sword years ago.

Then it came to him.

FLASHBACK.

"AAAAARRRRHHHHH!" The lance of the enraged knight clashed with Gaiasmon's sword, "How could you do that to innocent children! What have you done to them!" In Takato's voice with obvious rage.

Managing to push the dark knight back, he blocks the blade with his shield. "I might as well try my little test on something living." Bringing the weapon back so he could kick the Aegis into Gallantmon, sending him to the floor, followed by the stomp of his boot on top.

"Being the wielder of the Hazard power, I was thinking that it would be possible for it to be passed down by blood relation. So.." Not finishing it was enough for Gallantmon to guess what he was going to say.

As he called on a card he said to him with eyes closed "So you decided to use mine and Guilmon's daughter. You really are the disgrace your former master calls you."

This seemed to gain a reaction from Gaiasmon, he knocks the shield out of the way so he could pick the holy knight up by the neck. "Bringing him into this only fuels my rage, locking me away those years ago." He says having his eye's glow with fury.

With his weapons off Gallantmon tries to get out of the grip he was in with both his hands, while saying to him "If you hadn't done what you did to become this way. You would have never been sealed in the first place." Getting a growl from the dark knight. Gaiasmon spun round to toss Gallantmon face down to her floor with a scraping sound, "Doesn't matter now, I have the power, I am free from that cursed seal. And now because of my existence all worlds are nothing but destruction. Both Digital and Real worlds, nothing can stop me not from the past and not in the present."

Swiping the card he still held in his hand "Digi-Modify! Tornado blades activate!" A tornado of wind appears, with blades of wind going for Gaiasmon. Who used his weapon to slice away at the element attack. While this went on Gallantmon was inside the tornado having a word with Guilmon.

"We have to get out of here, will find out what he did some other way." Takato said to him, not liking the idea himself but he highly doubts that Gaiasmon would be kind enough to tell him on what experiment he was running with that seal and what it had done with the girl's.

With the last of the wind blades taken cared of Gaiasmon releases an energy wave on the tornado easily dissipating it till there was nothing left of it. To show that Gallantmon was gone, "If you think you will escape unharmed. Your mistaken."

Raising his sword high to call on the energy within the gem, he unleashed sparks of it to surround the room until the blade was glowing in the gems colour. With a spin he brought it down into the floor, sending the energy throughout the entire place. With this happening Gaiasmon flew up to the ring to take something within before leaving.

As Gallantmon tries to escape all he could remember happening next was a big explosion along with a flash. Making Takato summon a card then immediately swipes it "Digi-Modify! Hyper boost activate!"

FLASHBACK END.

Walking to Guilmon's side he asks him whilst rubbing his head a little, "How do you feel buddy?" Watching said Digimon shake his head, then rub his eyes a bit before replying "I'm fine, I think. But Takato what's happened to Luna and Amelia, what did Gaiasmon do to them?" Trying to get up but he had a bit of a struggle.

Having Takato to hold him steady, "We'll find out Guilmon, somehow." Trying to think of a way himself.

* * *

Digimon Tamers Dimension: 17 years in the past.

With it being night now Takato was in his room on his bed with Guilmon sleeping at his side on the floor, still in his clothes he was thinking about Amelia thinking if she got home safely also on what kind of Digimon she had with her, it looked like Gigimon but this one was a yellow version. "Maybe she created her like I did with Guilmon."

Speaking of Guilmon he woke up to stare out the window, with slitted eyes and growling. This got the Goggleheads attention, "What's wrong Guilmon. Is it a Digimon?" He asked as it was never good when Guilmon acted like this, especially with the nod he received. Getting out of bed he grabbed his Digivice and cards before leaving, with Guilmon following behind.

* * *

Not far from the bakery Amelia was running away from an emerged Digital field, still holding Luna in her arms. "Amelia keep going, their coming through!" Luna exclaims, as the girl was running from the fog that is appearing around her and a bit of the area she was in.

Emerging inside were 7 Goblimon's each wielding a club, they stared round till they spotted Amelia. She stood there looking a little nervous at them, watching them all making their way to them. "Amelia. Run!" Listening to what Luna said, the girl began to run again.

"Goburi bomb!" A couple of them called on a ball of fire in their free hand, then tossed them. Both landed behind her, enough to send her on the ground, releasing Luna from her grip. Sending her rolling away a bit.

With a shake she could see the green goblin's coming towards them, she jumps as high as she could, "Mini bomb!" Firing off a bunch of weak fireballs. Two hit one of the closest one in the eyes, making it yell in pain as it covered his eye's.

The rest though kept going and as this happened above them a miniature portal opens. Coming out of it not only a silver metal eye with two pairs of gray bat wings, along with a ball of dark energy that was waiting to make it's move.

Making it through the fog Takato and Guilmon made it to see a Goblimon holding Luna in his grasp, also seeing the girl he met looking like she was in trouble. "Guilmon, help them!"

Without anything being said the Digimon made a run for them. The one holding Luna turned to get tackled by Guilmon, releasing his hold on the In-Training. They all looked at the new comer, with Amelia looking in the direction on where he came from 'Daddy?' She thought at first, but seeing that the boy she had a strange feeling with was standing there.

The other Goblimon went for the rookie, who used a close ranged Pyro sphere to turn the goblin into data. Before getting struck to the ground by a couple of club's. Luna was getting to her feet with a bit of a shake, seeing Guilmon holding off the others.

Getting that similar feeling as Amelia had, a strange energy began to build within her. "Leave him alone!" But they ignored her. Swatting one away with his tail, Guilmon swung his right arm getting another in the side of his head, then got struck with club from behind.

With a growling sound coming from her "I said. LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Luna's eye's suddenly glow's white, followed by her whole body that got surrounded by a white energy glowing egg. That got everyones attention, "Luna?" A speechless Amelia called out to her, staring at the egg. Not hearing or feeling Takato help her to her feet.

* * *

"Kalamon Digivolve too..." Her form shatters into a rookie form like Guilmon's except with yellow skin and violet markings instead of black, her eyes remained the same and the symbol on her stomach that is the same as Guilmon's is removed and the triangles on the back of her hands were replaced by Yin yang symbols. "Galramon!"

* * *

The egg explodes revealing the new Digimon that was not looking happy, "Diamond sphere!" Launching a yellow energy sphere that explodes into a number shards of diamond that deleted two of the Goblimon's after they exploded on impact.

"She's tough." Takato said admiring the strength Luna possess'. While Amelia just stood there staring at her in worry.

Running in she tackles one of them away from Guilmon, so he could get up thanks to the distraction. "Pyro sphere!" Firing his energy sphere. That got batted away by the club as if it was a baseball.

"Diamond storm!" Was heard and a shower of glowing diamond shards came raining down on the same one that knocked away Guilmon's attack, easily turning him into data.

Takato and Amelia watch Renamon coming into the scene, before hearing a girl's voice from behind them, "You having trouble with these guy's gogglehead." Turning round to see 14 year old Rika Nonaka walking towards them. Staring at the unknown Digimon along with their own partners fighting the remaining 3 Goblimon's, "What Digimon is that?" Pointing to Luna, who was gnawing on the club that was blocking her way.

While Takato answers on what was going on, the dark orb was picking its target to infect, until it chose the Goblimon that landed on his back. Flying into the Digimon with the eye watching this, the Goblimon began to yell out in pain at the corrupted energy coursing through his body.

It got everyone to look at him, he rose to his feet dropping his club to clutch his head with both hands as dark energy began to erupt from his body, Dark Digivolving him into ShadowWereGarurumon. His arms fell limp once completing his transforming, opening his glowing red eye's, he heard a quiet voice inside his head saying to him "Destroy whatever is in your way, destroy whatever is in your way."

"Destroy. Whatever is. In my way." He said out loud for them all to hear, he lets out a howl before going in for a charge, knocking his former comrade out of the way and making a run for the two Guilmon's.

"Pyro sphere!" "Diamond sphere!" The red sphere had no effect and the Diamond shards did nothing. So both of them split up, leaving the Goblimon that was behind them get tackled and repeatedly getting punch after punch, until it got deleted.

"Let's see if I can get anything on this one." Takato looks at his D-Arc screen, seeing the image of S-WereGarurumon come up, with it's details "Okay. ShadowWereGarurumon, an ultimate level Digimon, special attack Shadow claw and Half moon kick." Reading out what was displayed. With Rika listening and Amelia staring at the battle.

Goblimon was turned to data because of the pummeling he took from the corrupt Digimon, with S-WereGarurumon letting out a triumphant yell, until he saw Renamon, going into another charge this time at her. Quickly jumping over so he could pass, after landing on her feet Renamon felt a reverse kick to her side.

"Rock breaker!" Guilmon leaps at him with a flamed claw, having it caught when he tried to slash him, then got tossed aside. "Diamond claw!" Luna tried it herself, with her right claw engulfed in diamond, with sharp tips at the end of her pointed finger's. Making a cut on S-WereGarurumon's hand after he tried to grab it as well, then she got in to lay a gash on his side after passing underneath.

"Was it just me or did you see something fly into that Goblimon before it digivolved into that?" Rika asks him, while the Digimon kept fighting. Shaking his head Takato replied with eye's still on the fight, as S-WereGarurumon grabbed Renamon's fist then threw her into Luna. "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention on him."

With a roll of her eye's Rika un-clipped her Digivice then took a card out, "You may want to tell dino-boy to move with this one. Swiping the card through it, "Digi-Modify! IceLeomon activate!" An image of IceLeomon appeared behind Renamon, until it got absorbed into her, "Frozen fury!" With a punch she released an ice attack in the form of a lion's head, that froze the humanoid wolf.

But a dark aura appeared allowing him to brake free of it, that aura then travels to his right hand "Shadow burst claw!" His right hand gained a burst of dark energy, with a slash he unleashed a red energy wave, that speedily knocks Renamon onto her back.

"Renamon! Okay that's it, it's time to..." About to swipe a digivolution card, but was stopped by Takato telling her, "Rika wait! That attack he used wasn't on the Digivice so there's..." He was interrupted when a grunting sound followed by a yell from Luna.

Looking to see that the aura surrounding him created tentacles, that drove into the ground. Bringing it to rise and quickly wrap round both Luna and Renamon, somehow Guilmon sensed it coming and moved out of the way. Coming to a skidding halt, Guilmon yells to Takato "Takatomon! We have to Bio-merge!" Having his pupils slitted in the process.

Hearing the serious in his voice surprised the two Tamers. "Bio..Merge." Amelia quietly said, as if remembering that word from somewhere, until it came to her.

FLASHBACK.

"Daddy, what's Bio..Bio.." A six year old Amelia wearing a gray sleeved dress, trying to think of what the word she was trying to say to her 29 year old father. This made the man laugh as he sat on the sofa patting the spot next to him, so he could tell her what her question was. "What's Bio-merge right?"

Giving him a nod as she took a seat next to him, listening to what he has to say. "Well Bio-merge is a digivolution, fusing a human and a Digimon together. It shows how strong a persons bond is with their partner, I can do it with Guilmon like your mother and Renamon." Moving sideways to a small stand with a few albums underneath a drawer.

FLASHBACK END.

She was brought out of it when she heard Takato's voice break through saying, "I never heard him sound this serious for a while now. It must be trouble for Guilmon to react this way, Rika can you watch her?"

Handing Amelia to the now confused redhead, having her ask "Why me I can take this guy with Renamon too remember?" But the Gogglehead came back with, taking out his D-Arc "But you can get her out of here faster or think of something while watching us, please listen and not pummel me after." Sounding almost like a beg on the last part.

That made the Digimon Queen give in for some reason, "Fine. But don't think your out of this because you got me out of this one." With a nod Takato got a little further in, calling out to Guilmon "You ready Guilmon!" Receiving a replying nod from him, so he could continue "Alright then." Having the screen of his Digivice react with power as he held it up, making both Tamer and Digimon glow.

* * *

BIO-MERGE DIGIVOLUTION

"Bio-merge activate!" Takato places the Digivice close to his chest allowing himself to become data and being absorbed into Guilmon

"Guilmon Bio-merge too.."

Amelia stares in awe, suddenly remembering something else.

FLASHBACK.

An awed Amelia was staring at an album with some photo's and newspaper clippings of her parents past. "Is this one you daddy?" Pointing to a picture of Gallantmon, that was taken during the battle with Parasimon. "That's right and this is your mother when she merges with Renamon, her name is Sakuyamon." He said while pointing to a picture with said Digimon on it, also pointing out MegaGargomon and Justimon telling her who they were merged from.

"What was your's called daddy?" She asked, to look up at her father waiting for the answer.

"When me and Guilmon merge we become..."

FLASHBACK END.

"Gallantmon!"

* * *

Standing face to face with the growling ShadowWereGarurmon, wielding his lance and shield with his red cape fluttering in the breeze. Bringing his lance forward, the two Digimon stare at eachother for a couple of seconds.

Before rushing in, Gallantmon slams his shield into the humanoid wolf. To have him push against it, proving to have more strength than the mega thought. So the knight leaps over him, after landing on his feet spun round "Lightning joust!" Firing a blast of lighting from his lance.

S-WereGarurumon jumps out of the way, "Tornado claw!" Going into a continuous aerial spin with both hands glowing, surrounding himself in the energy. Heading straight for the knight, while keeping up with the spin.

Gallantmon held up his shield, having it take the blows it took. So much that it forced him back a little until the opportune moment for him to thrust his lance in. Stopping the dark wolf's attack, getting the tip to scrape his side.

Knocking the weapon aside with his fist, S-WereGarurumon kick was blocked by the shield on the side. Leaping back from the swing of Gallantmon's lance, he rushes in after landing on his feet.

"Lightning joust!" Firing a blast once more from his weapon. S-WereGarurumon jumps over it and him, with a back kick to make Gallantmon stumble a bit. But he managed to keep his footing, spinning round with his left leg raised. Having it caught by the hand.

Showing surprising strength by tossing the mega over him and letting him fly onto his back. "Ugh, where is he getting this power from?" He said in Takato's voice, picking himself up with a shake of the head. He turns round to see the humanoid wolf pounding his fists together, looking eager to continue.

* * *

17 years in the future.

Watching this from the throne room of his castle made in the Tamers digital world that was once the domain of Zhuqiaomon, now been re-made to suit his fitting. He had his head on his hand that was resting on the arm rest of his chair, looking plain as he took on the sight of the screen infront of him.

Seeing both Digimon grappling one another with their hands, Gaiasmon held up his own. "I believe that would be enough, no need to prolong this test any further." Allowing his hand to glow with the same energy that went into S-WereGarurumon.

* * *

Back in the past.

A sudden spike was felt along with many more within the dark Digimon, causing it to grunt while still grappling with Gallantmon. Losing his footing due to a painful one, gave the knight a chance to bring the wolf in and toss him behind with a spin. Just after Gallantmon summoned his shield and launch his attack.

ShadowWereGarurumon remained where he now kneels, clutching his chest feeling something burning inside. "It burns, it burns! Make it stop!" Tightening his fists, then slamming them on the ground, having his teeth and eyes clenched also.

Inside the data sphere Takato asked Guilmon, while keeping his eye on the pained Digimon. "What do you think is wrong with him?" Keeping his guard up incase it was a trick. "I don't know Takatomon, but I don't think its a good thing." Sounding convinced that something did not seem right.

* * *

17 years in the future.-Gaiasmon's castle.

Still holding up his glowing hand to the screen, still having his head on his hand. Gaiasmon clenched his fist tightly.

"I may as well have some fun before messing around any further." Was all he said with a burning gaze at the screen.

* * *

Back in the past.

The dark wolf lets out a yell of pain as the dark aura appears around his body, only it became so dark that it covered the whole body in black. But instead of a more powerful form, ShadowWereGarurumon explodes into a mixture of dark energy and data releasing a number of shockwaves.

Having Gallantmon block with his shield only having it push him back. Rika covers Amelia so when they were sent flying, Rika would break her fall but Amelia ended up being knocked out. The shockwaves also breaks Renamon and Luna free of their trap, not finding enough time to shield themselves. Sending them on their sides.

* * *

17 years in the future.-Gaiasmon's castle.

"A worthy foe is a more useful one to kill than a weak one, unless they are willing to die. So you better get strong Takato Matsuki and Guilmon, because I won't be so generous the next time." And with a wave of his arm, the screen goes blank and the spying device he sent shatters to dust, as if nothing was there.

* * *

In the past.

The fog clears and Gallantmon reverts back to being Takato and Guilmon, unsure how they should feel at what they witnessed. Turning so he could talk to Rika about what happened, only he saw her holding an unconscious Amelia.

"A little help here Gogglehead, it looks like whatever happened did this!" She said picking her up. Luna rushed her way over to her, to see if Amelia was alright. "Amelia! Amelia are you alright, please wake up!" She cries out in worry for her friend.

"She'll be okay, will take her to my place seeing as how its closer so she could rest." Takato said to her, taking Amelia from Rika after she handed her over to him. "Lets go. You coming Rika?" Now asking the Digimon queen, who had her arms crossed.

"I'll come by tomorrow, see ya then goggleboy. Lets go Renamon." She then walks off with Renamon following behind. Leaving Takato with the little girl and two Digimon that almost look alike, boy won't this be fun explaining to his parents.

* * *

17 years in the future.

In the rebel headquarters of the Tamers world located underground in a part of the city thanks with the helping hand of the Drimogemon and other Digimon that were able to help in creating this underground place, using the old collapsing Hypno's building as an entryway. Having a some guards on watch duty inside at the entrance.

* * *

House's, stalls selling food and clothing, even farms were made thanks to their alliance with the Digimon, especially the Shinjuku resistance base at the end a three floored stretched building also helping to support the ceiling above.

Where Takato Matsuki was walking out with Guilmon at his side, after giving his report including getting into trouble with 49 year old Mitsuo Yamaki the resistance leader of part of this world and making a call to someone using the D-Communications link.

He was making his way home thinking on how he was going to tell his wife and Renamon on what has happened. You see since Gaiasmon's arrival things have changed for all Digital and Real worlds, all the chosen children grew up, got jobs either as resistance fighters or helping out with the survivors and even married along with having kids.

Unfortunately not everyone survived in this timeline or made it out a hundred percent they had their loss' and are trying to live on from them, but would remember the good times back then to bring a smile to their face even if it would be a small one.

* * *

In the past.

After a tricky explanation to his parents Takato managed to agree to them to have Amelia as he learned from Luna to stay for the night and tomorrow he would help take her home, where ever that is.

Seeing as how there was no guest rooms he didn't have any other choice but to give her his bed while he slept downstairs on the sofa. Making it up the stairs to his room, he accidentally stumbled over something that made him move back, fortunately Guilmon was behind him to keep keep him steady. Ignoring the object that fell out of the side pocket.

After putting her to bed he put her shoes and socks on the side of his desk. The locket he was holding on the other hand, he wanted to look inside to see if there was a picture of her family to help him know who he was looking for.

Turning to the sleeping girl who now had a smile on her face, he looks back at the locket and did not go along with it thinking it was okay in getting her permission first before opening it. So putting it on his desk Takato went to get his pj's before leaving the room.

"Guilmon you sleep up here, if somethings wrong then come down and get me okay?" Seeing him respond with a nod. With Luna lying down about to get some sleep at the side of the bed.

Walking to the door Takato felt his foot hit something, he looked down to see a pair of goggles. "These look like mine." Bending down to pick them up, he could see the strap being worn out a bit, a small crack on the left lens and the rims being a bit messy with the lens. "They could use a clean thats for sure."

Placing them on the desk next to the locket, Takato resumed in leaving the room. Turning the lights out so the two Digimon and Amelia could sleep better.

* * *

After today a number of thing's are going through Takato's mind, who was Amelia? What kind of Digimon was Luna? How did the Goblimon Digivolve into something that had so much power and why did it turn into data like that?

Too much was going through his head that it gave him a headache hopefully it would clear after some sleep. But he was wondering one more thing before closing his eyes, lying down on the sofa downstairs in his pajamas.

If a strong Digimon like ShadowWereGarurumon could appear into the Real World, then would it happen again if so could he and the others beat them.

END OF CHAPTER 1!

* * *

Just to show how heartless Gaiasmon can be, using Digimon like that as test subjects to get results and then deleting them when he is done with them.

Review if you can, it would be encouraging to know that people are reading this and my other fics. You may like them too.

I got idea after idea coming into my head depending on what's giving me inspiration and I'm doing a chapter for my other 2 fics as well so things may go slow.


End file.
